1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wipe down devices used to engage a utilized web wrapped load and to wipe down the web. The web wrapped load is common in the use of stretch wrapping machines that envelope a predetermined load with a plurality of overlapping film webs and are generally known in the art. The end of the film web is wiped down after cutting to secure same to the wrap load which requires a flexible element that will adapt to the contours of the load which may vary from load to load.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different wipe down engagement elements and associated support and control structures, all in attempt to achieve an efficient and durable wipe down device.
Examples of such are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,396, 4,735,033, 4,563,863.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,396 a wipe down arrangement for a wrapping apparatus disclosed that uses a plurality of vertically aligned wipers with each wiper comprising at least one strip of a length greater than its width having oppositely disposed ends, one of which is secured to a wiper support while the free end is engageable against a load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,033 discloses a wipe down device that utilizes a plurality of vertically aligned wipers with each wiper comprised on one strip doubled back along its length to form an elongated loop. Both ends of the strip are secured to a common wiper support element that can be pivoted on a predetermined arc to engage the loop on the load to wipe down same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,863 a device is directed towards an automatic stretch wrapping machine that uses a multiple filamented wipe down element. A support arm and activation arm advance the wipe down element against the load.
A number of other prior art devices are noted that utilize flexible loop configurations used in different art areas, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,739 for a golf course water collector and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,163 on a package forming machine and U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,021 on a self-wringing mop.